


i know all about you (and i do too)

by kerolst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I hope it worked, M/M, i just love jearmin, three am runt, tried to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerolst/pseuds/kerolst
Summary: Jean loves watching Armin.After so many years spent sharing a roof, a bed, the bills and therefore a life, you start noticing little habits of the other part.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	i know all about you (and i do too)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy it. a bit of fluffiness to our sour hearts (thank you, isayama)

Jean loves watching Armin.

After so many years spent sharing a roof, a bed, the bills and therefore a life, you start noticing little habits of the other part.

Like when they're eating and there's something on the plate that Armin finds to be the tastier, he sure will let it by the side to eat last. The best goes for last.

Jean also notices how Armin has a plan every time he's up to doing the dishes. The cutlery goes inside one of the glasses, which are first in line followed by their dirt plates and then the pan used for the cooking. Everything goes in a specific order into the dish drainer.

He finds it amusing to watch the small man – short blonde hair, thick brows over big expressive blue eyes – as they each do their own daily shenanigans.

You'd tell Armin as the shy kid of the group, but only until you get close enough for him to feel at ease, then you will rarely see quiet, shy blondie again.

Talkative Armin will tell you about everything he knows, he wants to know or is currently studying or reading on his infinite pile of books. He has the power to make you want to have a dream, to have a life goal for yourself.

On the other hand, shy small Armin would answer you always with a smile that says he's enjoying the convo (even if he's actually not). He feels too anxious to discuss or to even leave. The only thing he wants is for everyone to feel good and have a good time. The boy blames it on his problems with low self-esteem.

Jean of course loves both his sides. He can see both sides of the other as they spend so much time together. Even trusting and finding comfort in Jean, Armin still has days or moments when he'll close himself and wait for the taller to do the interactions. Wait to be called for tea or to tell him about that book he just finished last night.

"How did you know I've finished it?" the blonde asks as he gets another sip on his tea "Thought you were sleeping."

"Technically I was," Jean starts with a sip of his own tea "but then someone was so excited at the end I could feel you vibrating."

To that Armin went from natural pale to tomato read in half a second. "Oh no, I did it again didn't I?" he looked at the other as to say he's deepest apologies "I'll be more careful next time. Maybe read in the living room."

"Nope." Jeans answer as he makes another 'nope' with his head "I love to wake up to you enjoying yourself. You can't take that from me."

"You sure? You know I love how you'll always listen to me rambling about every book I read but you don't have to go that far."

"It truly is my wish to keep it as it is." Jean leans closer so now their foreheads are touching "You can't imagine how handsome you look when you get the thrills over a book. A true hottie laying there, right besides me!"

"Oh come on Jean Kirstein!" Armin shoves the boy and laughs at full lungs as Jean tries to convince him it's true. "You're just biased because I do the dishes without complaint."

"Or maybe I'm just saying the truth and you're too much of a stubborn little brat." now Jean is up, arms around the other so he can't escape the shower kisses he gives to Armin's head. "I hope you blush so much you never get pale white again."

Their home is now filled by Armin's laughs as he tries – in vain – to escape from Jean's kissing attack. They run around the couch and make a fuss. The neighbor who lives under them hits the ceiling a few times with a broom as for them to get quiet.

"Shhhh, Jean sto—" Armin tries but the other insists on going after him and he just can't stop laughing "they will fill another complaint about us."

"If you would stop laughing and running from me." Jean says a bit lower than before, trying to convince Armin to surrender.

"But I can't stop laughing," the blonde tries to cover his mouth to stop the gigglings but he's far lost by now, full laughter back. "you started it! Do something."

"If you say so." Jean shrugs and jumps over the couch to the side Armin is and covers the laughing mouth with his own.

And then there's silence.

Aside from their heartbeats, that now sounds like drums on their ears. It's almost like they can actually hear each other's heart beating furiously from the run and – of course – by the contact.

They break the kiss and Jean again is lost in those big ocean eyes of Armin. He loves to see them so up close.

"Be careful not to drown, Kirstein." the blonde teases.

"Too late, I'm already deep drowned by now, Arlert."

"You should stop reading so many shoujo manga."

"But then how would I make you stay in love with me forever?"

Armin lets out a sigh and pushed Jean enough so he could take a good look at his amber eyes, long face and messy hair.

"Your hair is getting longer, you know."

"Really? Didn't notice." Jean picks at his hair as to see how long it is. "On the other hand, yours' getting shorter and shorter."

"I'm finding the courage to do Connie's haircut." Armin teases, he knows Jean loves sleeping with his face buried on the back of his head, in all that hair.

The boy makes a face only him can make and physics can't explain. "Please no jokes with that my heart may give up."

Nothing against Connie or his hair choices, Jean just really enjoyed sleeping on fluff blonde hair.

"Ok, let's fix this mess and go to bed." Armin starts as he grabs the tea cups they were using before going a bit crazy "Early wake up tomorrow?"

"Nah, boss said we're good starting at ten this friday." Jean fixes the couch and its pillows as he answers "Guess it's how he thanks us for our hard work."

"That's good, though." Armin washes the cups and sets everything on place "We can stay up a bit late then."

"You can tell me about the book we were talking about earlier but stopped for some reason." the older teases as he fakes not remembering their fuss just now.

"Yeah, I can't recall why we didn't go through it." the blonde says in a tone of exaggeration.

Everything is clean, in place, lights out and boys in bed.

Jean by the left side, arm and leg thrown over Armin as for him don't get too far from him at night (he was all cuddles but the latter was not as much into it. Jean didn't care). Armin by the right side, but more around the center where the other had already locked him with his limbs.

Armin starts to tell about the book he finished reading last night and that was just the lullaby Jean needed to relax and fall asleep at ease.

That's how their dynamics worked on weekdays, when they got most of the shy and quiet Armin moments.

Jean knew exactly how to shy away that bad feeling and Armin would gladly let him do so.

Armin too loved to watch Jean.  
And he knew how proud Jean would get every time he'd steal a smile from him.  
So he would gladly give him all.  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
F I M

**Author's Note:**

> yaay, let me know your thoughts!
> 
> BUT remember to be gentle i'm just a tiny potato who tries writing sometimes ;a;


End file.
